Suzi Endo (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Cybermancer | Aliases = The Seeker, Herald of the High Evolutionary | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = War Machine, (Iowa ), , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 111 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Hong Kong | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Employee of Stark International, Hong Kong branch, Adventurer, Cyberneticist | Education = M.S. in cybernetics | Origin = Human, temporarily imbued with the power cosmic by High Evolutionary to become his Herald. | PlaceOfBirth = Hong Kong, China | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Dave Taylor | First = Force Works #6 | Death = | HistoryText = Suzi Endo was head of research in Cybernetics research department at Stark Industries' Far East Division. On one occasion they were attacked by Mandarin’s Avatars and all her research was destroyed before Force Works arrived to stop the criminals. They soon found Endo within the wreckage and took her to the Force Works headquarters where she helped Iron Man modify the techno-organic virus so he could use it against the Mandarin. After he was defeated she apparently went back to Hong Kong to restart her research. Sometime later, Stark contacted her and offered her a new job for Stark International in Los Angeles. She eagerly accepted the offer and flew to the United States. Shortly after arriving, she was attacked by Cybermancer who was from an alternate future. The real Suzi was put in stasis and placed in Force Works sub-basement and Cybermancer took her place pretending to be her. As she was held in stasis, this Cybermancer soon replaced an absent Century on Force Works roster with the help of Iron Man, who was under the influence of Immortus (posing as Kang the Conqueror). Suzi was soon found by Amanda Chaney who Iron Man discovered and killed, but not before she managed to call Rachel Carpenter and informed her of Iron Man’s betrayal. After the other members of Force Works defeated Iron Man and Cybermancer they freed Suzi from stasis and introduced her to her possible future self. She had a long conversation with her other self who told her that she also would become like her and she couldn’t do anything to change it. At the same time at the tech lab the time portal was suddenly re-opened, and two of the techno-Suzi’s associates came through looking for her - the extremely dangerous and highly-evolved Ultron and her mechanoid lover, Wonder Man. Liberating her from her prison, the three foreign entities went in search of the Cybermancer suit, but the real Suzi took it from its storage container in order to keep it out of her wicked twin’s hands. Force Works was told that the alternate timeline Ultron, Wonder Man, and the techno-organic Suzi came from was completely destroyed, and Force Works decided that they would try to help them survive on their Earth. The damage was too great, however, because the still opened gateway took back what was originally from that world and claimed the lives of evil Suzi and Ultron. In an attempt to close the portal and stop the destruction, Wonder Man sacrificed himself by diving back into the dimensional doorway. It wasn’t enough to seal it shut, but the real Suzi showed up with the Cybermancer armor and used the costume’s gauntlet to remote control the suit and send it back where it came from to permanently seal the portal. The threat was averted, and Suzi was left with a piece of the Cybermancer armor which she said she would reverse engineer. Civil War Eventually, Suzi Endo re-engineered the Cybermancer armor and gave in to her destiny as Cybermancer although staying out of the spotlight until the recent events surrounding the superhuman Civil War. She was apprehended by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. while attempting to prevent a bank heist in which three civilians were killed. After being arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., Suzi was deported to Hong Kong rather than being interned into the Prison 42 in order to avoid a diplomatic crisis with China. She later joined the new Force Works team. Secret Invasion When the Skrulls disabled Tony's Extremis armor and powers, Suzi received a message from Tony to board a secret craft that transported her to one of his hidden satellites in space, but without the rest of her team. After the arrival of Jim Rhodes, he and Suzi joined forces to repel their attack on the satellite, as well as aiding Russia's Winter Guard. Dark Reign She was an active member of Jim's unnamed team, along with Robert Parnell. During their adventures she helped rehabilitate Ultimo and upload James Rhodes consciousness into a new cloned body. Galactus's Sphere While working in the desert, Suzi met the Silver Surfer, and through circumstances involving the High Evolutionary, she transformed into His Herald, "The Seeker." | Powers = The technological implants give Suzi Endo enhanced strength, speed and durability | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Cybermancer suit has a wide array of sophisticated technological armaments such as a cybercloak which, at full extension, becomes like a mirrored surface and as hard as Adamantium. It comes outfitted with E.C.M. (electronic countermeasures) drogues which will prevent or reduce an enemy's effective use of the electromagnetic spectrum, high velocity knife-blade missiles which are diamond sharp, and a synaptic disruptor powerful enough to stun an enemy for a couple of hours. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Cybermancer armor is an extremely advanced battle suit which still holds many mysteries. One of the abilities that the suit displayed was allowing the user to instantly calculate the trajectories and arcs of an attacker’s projectile weaponry to allow for an escape. The suit is equipped with a 360 degree visor which allows the wearer to scan in all directions at once without turning around, and it can also be remote controlled by an external operator with one of the gauntlets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/suzien.htm }} Category:Armor Users Category:Power Cosmic Category:Flight Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Cyborgs